


In Hot Water - Not Like That

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pentadrabble, Post Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: A rough mission leave Desi and Riley in need of care.“That’s a nice trick,” Riley said, pointing at the hot tap.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Kudos: 4





	In Hot Water - Not Like That

Desi pushed at the hot tap with her big toe to stop the water flowing. Heat surrounded Desi and Riley as they sank deeper into the tub and the soothing warmth covering them. 

Riley was behind Desi, with Desi resting against her chest. Desi wasn’t sure how she’d been manoeuvred into being the little spoon. Riley was in her benevolent dictator mood. It hadn’t been a great day, it hadn’t been a total disaster but there had been that incident with the flight of stairs that Desi hadn’t walked away from unscathed. When they’d arrived at her apartment Riley had ordered and cajoled Desi into a deep bath full of tropical fruit scented bubble bath before sliding into the water with her. She’d clucked over Desi bruises and scrapes, muttered darkly about how some people needed to be more careful when they went rushing into rooms where bad guys had holed up. 

Desi pointed out that she wasn’t on her own, she’d been armed and she’d had the tactical advantage but Riley had said that didn’t matter. They’d reached a mutual agreement to not talk about it anymore. 

“That’s a nice trick,” Riley said, pointing at the hot tap. 

“Thank you. And for my next trick I’ll make us some more bubbles.” Desi swished a hand backwards and forwards vigorously to build up the foam in the water. The hot water rolled around the bathtub and up and across Desi’s torso and around where her legs were wound together with Riley’s. 

“Outstanding. That’s is some quality bubble action.” 

“I have many skills.” Desi lifted her hand into the air, watching white foam slowly slide down her arm and back into the water “A little boy once asked me if my tattoos washed off. When I explained that they don’t he got so excited. He said, ‘wow, even permanent marker comes off eventually!’ I think that kid will have a full sleeve by the time he’s nineteen.” 

“Inspiring the younger generation, way to go Des.” 

Desi wiggled and relaxed deeper into the water and Riley’s embrace. 

“I love this tub, Riles.” 

“It’s one of the things that sold me on this apartment. The thought of sinking into this tub with a glass of wine and some candles burning helps me live with hearing Macklemore at full blast.” 

We don’t have wine,” Desi pulled out of the languorous slump she was letting herself drift into to say. 

“We don’t have candles either. I wanted to get you in here relaxing your aching muscles as soon as I could. We’ll do that next time.” 

“Next time,” Desi hummed. “I like that.” 

“You prefer this to mud then?” 

“It’s way better than mud. Right now I can’t think of anything better than this.” 

Desi shifted so her head was tucked under Riley’s chin. Being the little spoon was nice. Having Riley around her while she soaked in hot, sweetly smelling water was nice too. 

Everything was warm and sweet and safe. Everything was good. 


End file.
